Kiki Hinamori
Kiki Hinamori (日奈森キキ, Hinamori Kiki) is a character in the manga and anime series [http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Shugo_Chara%21 Shugo Chara!] ________________________________________________________________________________________ Physical Description Kiki has short, smooth Green, Long Hair and has Green eyes. She has a kinda "Sweet" like way of dressing, and usually wears Heart shaped clips. At the start of the series, Kiki usually has a Sweet and Innocent smile expression on her face. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Personality She is Sweet and always Innocent.She is Shy And friendly.She is Kind and warm hearted Girl.She always Cute that always gets boys attention and all boys serves her,but she dont mind.She always Possitive. ________________________________________________________________________________________ History When she has a first time at seiyo academy,she is always shy and afraid to talk.She is classified as Dandere.She also classified as an Celebrity.When she was signed as a guardian,she is kinda shy...but she is ready to do the guardian things and they gives her the title "Knight".She is really bad at sports. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Guardian Character Ran http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101203044132/shugochara/images/5/5f/SCE_Ran.pngRan:Main article: Ran Ran is the first guardian character to hatch, and the first to character transform with Kiki. She is extremely energetic and is almost never seen without her cheerleader pom-poms. She is born from Kiki's wish to become someone other than herself. Ran represents Kiki's desire to be more honest, athletic, and confident. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Powers Character Changes When Amu Character Changes with a Guardian Character, her hair clip will change and give her specific special abilities. ;Ran When Kiki Character Changes with Ran, her hair clip becomes a red heart and bestows her athletic and limited flying abilities. A side-effect to this is that Kiki becomes honest to the point that she blurts out whatever is on her mind. Kiki still has relative control over her body while in this Character Change (unless it a specific task that she has to complete, e.a. swinging around a bar for gym class). Ran's Character Change is used the most throughout the series. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Character Transformations Amulet Heart Kiki can transform with Ran to become Amulet Heart (アミュレット ハート), harnessing more powerful athletic abilities, and the desire to be more energetic and honest. Kiki first becomes Amulet Heart in Chapter 5 of the manga and Episode 1 of the anime. Appearance: Kiki wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleader's outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. The Humpty Lock shines with pink light. Abilities: As an athletic character, Amulet Heart's powers are mostly useful in combat. In this form, she is able to jump to an incredible limit of heights and lengths. She uses pom-poms to act as shields or to deflect attacks, while her Heart Rod (ハート ロッド) is her main weapon. With it, she can perform the Spiral Heart (スパイラル ハート) and Spiral Heart Special (スパイラル ハート スペシャル) techniques, sprinkle a paralyzing pink energy over the target, and throw it like a boomerang. In Episode 26, Kukai taught Kiki a new move: Kukai-style...Golden Victory Shoot!. In Chapter 31 and Episode 80, Amulet Heart and Platinum Royale combine powers to use a special technique called Platinum Heart (プラチナ ハート). In Episode 56 of the anime, Amulet Heart receives a pair of roller skates called Heart Speeders (ハート スピーダー), which gives her the ability to fly. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Relationships Family Kio Hinamori:'''Older Brother '''Kiroi' Hinamori:'Older brother Kiyoko Hinamori:'''Older Sister '''Kimiko Hinamori:'Mother '''Koutarou Hinamori:'Father '''Kumiko 'Hinamori':'''Pet Dog '''Love Live Tadase Hotori: Kiki had a crush on Tadase due to his "prince" outer character and confessed her "love" in public, which she blamed Ran for chara-changing her. While she was turned down by Tadase at that point, since then, Tadase took an interest in her.